Conventionally, as this type of contact, there is proposed a contact obtained by processing a spring member constituted of a thin plate that has electrical conductivity and elasticity. The spring member is processed into a shape that causes elastic deformation when being sandwiched between the conductor pattern of the printed wiring board and the conductive member. Here, when the spring member is pressed from the direction intersecting with the deformation direction of the respective portions of the spring member, the spring member collapses and becomes unusable. Therefore, there is a proposal that a housing made of resin surrounds the spring member from both sides at least across the deformation direction of the respective portions of the spring member, so as to protect the spring member (see Patent Literature 1).
Here, the Patent Literature 1 does not describe the detail of the method for securing the spring member and the housing together. As an examples of the configuration that firmly secures a resin member and a spring member together, there is proposed the configuration where a spring member formed of one metal plate is secured by crimping a part of metal that constitutes the spring member to the resin member (for example, see Patent Literature 2).